Agreement
by Wintersia
Summary: Karena perjanjian itu ada, maka aku ada. Demi 16 tahun yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, tidak peduli selama itu bagaimana dan karena apa jiwaku masih bersatu dengan ragaku, aku mencintaimu. — Kira/Lacus. Twoshot. For Lacus Clyne's birthday. On hold! RnR minna-san?


**Disclaimer : Gundam SEED © Sunrise_  
_**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, dll :x**

**Enjoy reading!  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Jangan! Kumohon...Jangan...Aku...Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya..."_

_"Kau melupakannya." _

_"Tidak!...aku...sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya...Dia...putriku...kasihanilah dia!"_

_Wanita itu tahu, apa yang dilakukannya itu hanya sia-sia. Memohon, mengharapkan belas kasihan, sambil mempererat pelukannya pada gadis mungilnya, hartanya yang paling berharga dari apapun di dunia ini._

_"Kau melanggarnya." sahut lawan bicara si wanita dengan nada yang pelan, namun tajam. Di telinga wanita itu, suara itu malah lebih terdengar seperti desisan ular. Namun wanita itu tetap gigih mempertahankan buah hatinya agar tidak disentuh lawan bicaranya, walau seujung kukupun._

_"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau berikan malam ini, sebagai gantinya." Seringai licik itu membuat wanita itu gemetar ketakutan, inilah akhirnya._

_Tetapi ini semua demi putrinya. _

_Mata biru wanita itu berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil putrinya, mencium puncak kepalanya, sementara si lawan bicara terus mendekat kepada mereka dan mendesis tajam. "Tapi ia tetap akan dikembalikan pada saat itu, kau tahu..."_

_Wanita itu menelan ludah. Bersiap menyambut perlakuan apapun yang akan diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya._  
_"...Sebelumnya ini adalah harga pengganti yang harus kau bayar..."_

_Maafkan Ibu, Lacus..._

_Warna merah adalah warna terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum semuanya benar-benar menggelap..._

"IBU!"

Gadis itu terengah-engah setelah dibangunkan paksa dari tidurnya. Lagi, karena itu. Mimpi yang rutin dialaminya setiap tahun. Tentu tidak mengandung hal yang menyenangkan karena selalu diakhiri dengan teriakan memanggil ibunya, peluh, dan nafas yang kacau. Seperti saat ini. Gadis itu mengusap peluh yang menetes dingin di dahinya, kemudian mencoba mengatur nafas yang tak beraturan. Pikirannya juga. Kenangan akan percikan darah segar, tangan yang gemetar namun hangat milik ibunya, jeritan kesakitan, airmata, semuanya simpang siur dalam otaknya. Dirapatkannya selimut, berusaha menguasai tubuhnya untuk tidak gemetar. Hatinya diliputi rasa takut, apakah ia telah membangunkan ayahnya dengan teriakannya barusan.  
Dan ternyata benar. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya disertai suara berat khas ayahnya.

"Lacus?"

Gadis bernama Lacus itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang ayah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok pria tua itu muncul, menampilkan raut khawatir yang sudah Lacus hafal.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"  
Lacus tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan sang ayah "Hai, aku tidak apa-apa Ayah."

Pria tua itu terlihat ragu dengan jawaban yang diberikan putri semata wayangnya itu namun ia mencoba untuk menepis keraguan itu dan mengelus lembut rambut putrinya sambil berujar "Kalau begitu kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Besok teman-temanmu akan datang, ingat?"

Lacus mengangguk, dan sempat mengucapkan "Oyasuminasai." sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Ketika pintu bercat merah muda itu kembali tertutup, sorot mata pria tua bermarga Clyne itu langsung diliputi dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Gusar? Khawatir? Takut? Apapun itu yang tak ditunjukannya di hadapan putrinya.

Siegel menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah penampakan bulan yang bersinar pucat dalam bentangan langit malam yang kelam. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika berbisik "Sudah hampir saatnya..."

...

"Ohayou Lacus-chan!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu tercengang ketika melihat begitu banyak orang yang sudah hadir di ruang tamu villanya tepat setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak menduga kalau mereka akan datang sepagi ini. Lacus masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya ketika satu per satu dari mereka menyerbu dan memberinya pelukan hangat. Lacus sangat tersentuh. Dia benar-benar merindukan teman-temannya ini. Sejak lulus dari ORB Junior High School, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena Lacus melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan homeschooling.

Setiap tahun, ia mengundang teman-temannya ke villa untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Seperti saat ini. Besok adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-16, dan sekitar selusin orang sudah datang, wajah-wajah yang sangat familiar.  
Ada Nicol, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Mirriallia, Tolle, Kuzzy, Sai, Athrun, Cagalli, dan...

"Hei! Jangan melamun!"

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat tengah mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lacus, membuat gadis itu tersentak. "A.. Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun Lacus. Memikirkan pesta ulangtahunmu ya?" tebak si pemuda. Seringai nakal terjalin di wajahnya.

Lacus mengelak. "Bukan kok!"

"Bukan ya? Biar kutebak lagi...hmmm...aha, kau pasti sedang memikirkan pacar..."

"Kira! Apa-apaan sih! A...aku tidak punya, tahu!"

Tawa riang memenuhi ruang tamu di villa itu mendengar kejujuran dan kepolosan dari si tuan putri. Kira, yang tertawanya paling keras, mencubit pipi Lacus dan menggumam "Aku kan bercanda, Nona." dan membuat rona merah muncul sedikit di wajah putih gadis itu.

Ya, pemuda itu, Kira Yamato, adalah tetangga dan sahabat Lacus sejak kecil, bahkan mungkin sejak mereka lahir. Tidak mengherankan sih, karena orangtua mereka juga bersahabat. Kira dan Lacus selalu satu sekolah, jadi mereka selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, tentu juga bersama Cagalli, adik kembar Kira dan Athrun, tetangga mereka juga.  
Kebersamaan mereka membuat Lacus menyimpan sebentuk perasaan yang lain, lebih dari sekedar kakak atau sahabat untuk Kira. Namun gadis itu kesal karena pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu tidak pernah serius dan selalu, selalu saja bercanda. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Namun tetap saja, pemuda itu selalu terlihat...keren di matanya.

Astaga Lacus!

Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Siapa yang mau sarapan?"

...

"Tahun ini aku akan balas kekalahanku Dearka!"  
"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau kau bisa, hahahahaha!"  
"Sudahlah diam! Kalian berdua ini..."

Setelah mengisi perut, Lacus dan teman-temannya keluar untuk bermain salju. Villa keluarga Clyne terletak di daerah pegunungan dengan lapisan salju yang sangat tebal saat musim dingin, dan di sekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan hutan pula. Tentu saja Lacus dan teman-temannya tidak berminat untuk masuk ke dalam hutan, apalagi ada desas-desus kalau hutan itu berhantu.

Tiap tahun, setiap mampir ke sini, Yzak dan Dearka rutin melakukan Snowboarding Race. Berlomba-lomba hanya demi kepuasan, tak jelas apa hadiahnya. Ujung-ujungnya yang kalah akan menyumpah-nyumpah dan berjanji untuk membalas kekalahannya di tahun berikutnya. Sementara yang lain lebih memilih bermain ski, perang bola salju, atau membuat boneka salju. Lacus memilih opsi yang terakhir.

"Woy! Kira!"  
"Sebentar saja, aku ingin istirahat."

Beginilah resiko jika bermain ski dengan Athrun. Dasar manusia satu itu, sepertinya tidak ada capek-capeknya sama sekali. Padahal Kira tidak tahan ingin mendekati kerumunan cewek-cewek dan dan menggoda adiknya yang manis serta sahabat berambut pink-nya itu.

Lacus...ya Lacus.

Memikirkan nama gadis yang sudah belasan tahun ditaksirnya itu mampu membuat Kira senyum-senyum sendiri. Ya, benar sekali, dia memang menyukai Lacus Clyne, tetangga dan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Yang tentu saja sampai saat ini belum ia tembak, karena ia minder. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan populer. Kira hanya bisa pasrah dengan status 'tetangga dan sahabat sejak kecil' yang masih setia ia sandang. Ya sudahlah, walaupun hanya menjadi sahabatnya, ia masih bisa kok mengawasi gadis itu sepuasnya. Seperti saat ini. Lacus terlihat manis sekali dengan balutan syal dan topi rajut yang sama-sama berwarna merah muda.

"Kira." Athrun tahu-tahu menepuk pelan bahunya dan berbisik "Kalau kau mau ngecengin Lacus, setidaknya bilang kepadaku."  
Kira mendelik malas. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau ikut ngecengin dia gitu?"  
Athrun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, sobat. Kau kan tahu, aku mengincar..."  
" _'Adikmu yang merupakan cewek paling manis yang pernah kulihat di muka bumi ini meski dia galak dan doyan mukulin orang.'_ Begitu kan yang kau maksud? Aku sudah hafal." ujar Kira malas-malasan sambil menirukan nada bicara Athrun ketika tengah membicarakan Cagalli.

"Wow, kau ini benar-benar sobatku yang perhatian sampai ha..."

"Siapa maksudmu yang galak dan doyan mukulin orang?"

Suara ini...

Suara ini... Ha ha...tidak mungkin ini milik si objek yang tengah mereka bicarakan kan? Mana mungkin kan? Iya pasti bukan! Aha...ha...ha...

"UGYAAAAAAAAA!"

...

Lolos dari cengkeraman maut Cagalli merupakan suatu mukjizat. Apalagi jika lolos dalam keadaan utuh. Seperti pemuda berambut cokelat yang 'disayang' sekali oleh adiknya itu.  
Lacus tertawa melihat tingkah si kembar. Kira, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah objek tertawaan Lacus, hanya bisa meringis menahan malu.

**_Kau tidak berhak untuk tertawa_**

"Pria itu mencurigakan."

Desisan dari Mirriallia membuat Kira sontak memalingkan wajahnya pada temannya itu. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ssst...jangan keras-keras. Bisa-bisa dia tahu kalau aku menyadari keberadaannya...Sial!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah pergi."

_**Karena semuanya salah. Tawamu...keberadaanmu...segalanya tentangmu...adalah kesalahan...**_

Sontak muka-muka bingung dan cemas langsung terhampar begitu saja, penasaran dengan pria mencurigakan yang dibicarakan Mirriallia. Cagalli juga langsung bertanya "Siapa?"

Mirriallia menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Dari tadi dia bersembunyi di balik pohon, seperti sedang mengamati. Dia mengenakkan mantel hitam, dan wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, karena tersembunyi di balik topinya."

_**Tapi lagi-lagi keras kepala mengalahkan segalanya...**_

"Sepertinya aku mendapat firasat buruk. Ayo, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke villa."

_**Berterimakasihlah...karena berkat sifat keras kepala itu...kau tetap ada...**_

"Lacus?"

_**Namun tentu saja semua itu ada harganya...**_

"Lacus? LACUS?!"

_**Dan malam ini...tepat ketika hari berganti...apa yang seharusnya bukan milikmu akan diambil kembali...**_

_**Ucapkan selamat datang pada kegelapan...**_

"LACUS!"

...

Sepasang iris baby blue itu membuka dengan perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya menyesuaikan diri dengan langit-langit yang dikenalnya...langit-langit kamarnya? Ia sudah berada di kamarnya?

"Akhirnya kau sadar."

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati wajah-wajah cemas yang notabene berasal dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga ayahnya, Ayah Lacus menggenggam erat tangan putrinya dan langsung menggumam "Syukurlah..."

Namun semuanya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Lacus, namun tenggorokan gadis itu kering, dan akhirnya...

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Cagalli angkat bicara. "Kau pingsan, Lacus. Tiba-tiba saja itu terjadi, setelah kau mendadak berjalan sendirian, mencoba memasuki hutan. Apa kau ingat?"

_Apa? Sejak kapan ia mencoba untuk memasuki hutan? Bahkan berpikir untuk memasukinya pun tidak pernah..._

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kira maju mendekati Lacus. Mata ungunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dielusnya lembut rambut Lacus, dan bertanya "Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
Lacus malu-malu mengangguk. "Hai, aku tidak apa-apa."

Suara bel dari yang berasal dari bagian depan rumah membuat Cagalli tersentak dan langsung berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu, sekaligus memberikan sinyal kepada teman-temannya agar mengikuti dirinya. Bahkan ayah Lacus pun diajaknya keluar dari kamar Lacus. Maksudnya untuk meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus berduaan saja, alhasil pasangan itu langsung blushing dan melirik canggung satu sama lain.

"Umm...Kira?"

"Y-ya?"

"Ano...umm... Aku ingin keluar saja."

"E-eh? Tapi bukannya kau masih harus istirahat?"

Lacus menatap pemuda itu tegas "Kira, aku ini tidak sedang sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan. Lagipula, berada di kamar terus-terusan akan membuatku bosan."

Kira menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah."

Lacus berjalan keluar dari kamarnya disusul oleh Kira di belakangnya, menuju ruang tamu tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

"Oh ya, tadi aku mendengar suara bel. Kira-kira siapa ya yang datang?" tanya Lacus. Kira tersenyum kecil "Mungkin ayah dan ibuku. Mereka juga ingin ikut merayakan ulangtahunmu."

"Benarkah? Apa mereka tidak sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Lacus. Nah benar kan dugaanku! Itu mere..."

Omongan Kira terhenti sejenak begitu melihat orang-orang yang baru datang dan sekarang tengah memberi salam kepada ayah Lacus dan teman-temannya. Benar, mereka adalah ayah dan ibu Kira. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kira terkejut. Kehadiran seorang gadis di sisi ayahnya lah yang mengejutkan pemuda itu. Gadis berambut merah. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah...

"Flay?"

Lacus menatap heran pada Kira. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kira mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap sang ayah yang melemparkan seulas senyum untuk menyapa putranya itu.

"Ayah! Kenapa Flay bisa ada di sini?"

"Ayah yang mengajaknya" jawab pria tua itu kalem, mengabaikan sorot mata tajam dari putra sulungnya.

Kira tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya. Kenapa membawa-bawa gadis itu kemari? Dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Kira temui untuk hari ini, dan seterusnya juga, karena...

"Salam kenal, aku Flay Alster, tunangan Kira Yamato."

Tunangan?

Lacus terpaku sejenak, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gadis berambut merah di depannya itu. Sementara Kira berdecak kesal, hal yang disembunyikannya selama ini terbongkar, apalagi di hadapan gadis bermata biru yang dipujanya itu.  
Tapi demi apapun, Kira berani bersumpah, bahwa pertunangan ini adalah kehendak Ayahnya seorang! Sampai matipun, Kira tidak sudi mengakui kalau gadis bermarga Alster itu adalah calon istrinya.

Lacus menelan ludah, jujur dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Juga apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Lidahnya kelu, melihat kemunculan seorang gadis berambut merah yang dengan bangga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tunangan Kira Yamato. Kira tidak pernah bercerita kalau ia memiliki tunangan.

_Kenapa pula ia harus bercerita padamu, Lacus?_

Lacus mengulum senyum dan menyambut perkataan si gadis berambut merah. "Salam kenal. Namaku Lacus Clyne."

...

Cagalli tidak pernah suka dengan gadis bernama Flay Alster. Manja, tipikal putri bangsawan yang merepotkan, dan selalu mengikuti saudara kembarnya kesana kemari. Membuatnya merasa kasihan pada Kira. Pasti saat ini saudara kembarnya itu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskannya pada Lacus. Cagalli juga merasa kasihan pada Lacus, sahabatnya itu harus rela disuguhi pemandangan Flay yang bergelayut manja di lengan Kira. Tunggu dulu, padahal mereka berdua ini (Lacus dan Kira) sama sama saling suka, tapi tidak mau dan masih malu untuk mengaku. Dasar. Padahal sudah bersikap selayaknya pasangan. Sayang, kehadiran si sosok ketiga benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir. Kalau saja saat ini ayah dan ibunya tidak ada disini, Cagalli dengan senang hati memberikan Flay satu atau dua 'permainan'.

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

Lacus beranjak dari kursinya, menghindari tatapan bertanya-tanya dari orang-orang sekitarnya, namun Lacus tidak ambil pusing, gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata kalau ia ingin mencari udara segar di luar sebentar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kira berhasil membebaskan diri dari lingkaran lengan Flay dengan alasan ingin pergi ke toilet. Namun sebenarnya pemuda itu menuju halaman belakang villa keluarga Clyne. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan siapa yang dicarinya. Karena gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu ada disana.

Sedang bernyanyi, seperti biasa.

Suara Lacus benar-benar merdu, batin Kira. Ia sangat mengagumi kejernihan suara Lacus. Bagaikan obat penenang, mendengarnya membuat Kira merasa nyaman.

"Lacus." tegurnya lembut.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan tersenyum lembut. "Kira."

Kira mengambil tepat di sebelah Lacus. Namun mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya belum ada yang berani untuk membuka mulut. Keadaannya terlalu canggung, mereka tahu, tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk memulai.

"Soal tunangan itu..." Kira angkat bicara, namun Lacus menyela.

"Dia sangat cantik."

Kira melengos perlahan. "Lacus, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memberitahumu hal ini, tapi pertunangan ini adalah kemauan ayahku, dan..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu padaku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja...hanya saja..."

Kira menatap lurus pada sepasang iris _baby blue_ itu. Pesona _amethyst_ yang terang-terangan terpancar dari mata Kira itu tentu saja membuat Lacus sedikit gugup. Ditatap seperti itu membuat perutnya geli, dan ia yakin kalau terus ditatap seperti itu Kira dapat melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ha...hanya apa?.."

"A-aku...hanya ingin agar kau tidak usah khawatir..."

Jantung Lacus berdegup kencang, begitu juga dengan Kira. Pemuda itu malu-malu kembali berujar. "Umm...yah...jadi jangan khawatir..."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kira terdiam sejenak, ia meraba bagian belakang lehernya dengan gugup sebelum kembali menatap wajah gadis pujaannya.

"Karena...karena...

_Karena bagimu, hanya ada Lacus Clyne seorang. Iya kan, Kira Yamato?_

Dan sejurus kemudian, rona merah bersemu hebat di pipinya.

Lacus menunduk, dan tertawa geli. Membuat Kira terheran-heran dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Um tidak. Kau hanya lucu kalau sedang malu-malu begitu."

Dan gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari halaman belakang villa keluarga Clyne. Bahagia dan damai. Tanpa menyadari tiga pasang mata yang berbeda sedang menghunuskan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

...

Pria itu masih tetap di tempatnya semula. Tidak bergerak, kelihatannya. Namun nyata sekali kalau sepasang matanya yang sangat sipit itu tetap awas dengan keadaan sekitar. Padahal di luar dingin sekali, dam itu semua tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk sebuah tujuan.  
Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan pria itu beranjak secepat yang ia bisa, memasuki halaman belakang villa megah, tempat yang ditujunya, tentu sambil berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan jejak maupun suara sekecil apapun.

Namun terlambat.

* * *

Author's Note :

**_Otanjoubi omedetou Lacus Clyne!_ **

HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! Seharusnya ini dipost kemarin, untuk ulangtahun Lacus, tapi kemarin itu benar-benar enggak ada laptop yang bisa dipakai T^T. Jadilah dipostnya telat sehari *pundung*. Umm, ini masih jauh banget dari kata bagus, saya bikinnya buru-buru pula. Rencananya ini akan jadi TwoShot. Bagaimana readers? Pantaskah ini dilanjutkan? ;D Kritik, saran, dan komentar apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati di kolom **REVIEW**. Ditunggu ya! \(^o^)/


End file.
